Sarishinohara
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Aku akan tetap mencintaimu/SEQUEL OF TREAT YOU BETTER/DLDR/Rated untuk jaga-jaga


_Apa kau kesepian di depan pintu baru itu_

_Atau terpikir untuk mati saja_

**Sarishinohara**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**A sequel of Treat You Better**

**Pair: KuroAka**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punya om FujiTada. Kalo punya saya salah-salah jadi manga omegaverse berkedok basket. Sarishinohara ciptaan MikitoP**

**Warning: omegaverse AU, implied mpreg, OOC, abal, gaje, dll dkk**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Want to read? Welcome to hell**

~~oo00oo~~

"Ayah, ayah. Ibu kapan puyang?"

Pria berambut biru muda itu menunduk menatap putranya yang berusia lima tahun. Mata birunya yang identik dengan milik Tetsuya menatap dengan binar cerah.

"Sebentar lagi. Nah, Kaiichirou-_kun_, ayo bantu ayah menata meja." Tetsuya mengelus rambut merah putranya yang disambut anggukan penuh semangat. Tetsuya memberinya tiga pasang sumpit untuk di taruh di atas meja. Kaiichirou pun menaiki kursi dan menaruh sumpit-sumpit itu sebaik mungkin. Setelah selesai, bocah kecil itu turun dan menghadap Tetsuya.

"Chudah, ayah!" Kaiichirou tersenyum. Tetsuya balik tersenyum.

"Bagus. Kaiichirou-_kun_ sekarang tunggu di depan sambil main ya." Kaiichirou pun mengangguk senang dan langsung berlarian ke ruang keluarga. Tetsuya dapat melihatnya duduk di lantai, asyik mencoret-coret buku gambar.

Tetsuya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia pun menekan salah satu tombol kontak dan mulai mengetikkan pesan

_To: Sei-kun_

_Jam berapa kau pulang? Sebentar lagi makan malam siap_

Setelah mengetik pesan seperti itu, Tetsuya kembali meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengecek sup yang tengah ia masak dan mengaduknya perlahan. Sesaat kemudian, suara notifikasi pesan muncul dari ponsel Tetsuya. Langsung dibukanya ponsel warna biru muda tersebut.

_From: Sei-kun_

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi._

Melihat itu, Tetsuya tersenyum dan langsung beralih menyiapkan mangkuk dan piring

~~oo00oo~~

"Aku pulang."

"Shelamat datang, ibuu!"

Suara dari genkan menarik perhatian Kuroko dari makanan yang sedang ia tata. Ia melepas celemeknya dan menggantungnya di gantungan dekat pintu. Ia menghampiri genkan dan dihadiahi pemandangan Seijuurou yang tengah mencium dahi putranya.

"Selamat datang, Sei-_kun_." Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Seijuurou membalas senyumnya dan menghadiahinya ciuman singkat di bibir.

"Aku pulang. Maaf kalau sedikit terlambat."

"Tidak apa. Kau pasti sibuk. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu, ya."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Tetsuya. Tetsuya menghela napas dan mengelus surai merah milik istrinya. Sampai...

"Ayah, ibu, Kaiichiou lapal..."

Sontak Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling melepas pelukan mereka. Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putranya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan." Ajaknya. Kaiichirou mengangguk senang dan menggandeng tangan ibunya sambil berceloteh mengenai sekolahnya.

~~oo00oo~~

Tetsuya membuka pintu kamarnya—kamarnya dan Seijuurou—dan mendapati istrinya tengah duduk di ranjang sembari membaca buku. Tetsuya memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Seijuurou dan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak lelah, Sei-_kun_?" tanyanya. Seijuurou menoleh sedikit dan menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja aku lelah, Tetsuya." Jawabnya. "Kau bagaimana? Kaiichirou tidak nakal kan?"

"Kaiichirou selalu jadi anak baik." Ujar Tetsuya. Ia menarik kepala Akashi mendekat dan mencium dahinya. Seijuurou terkekeh dan merapatkan dirinya mendekati Tetsuya.

"Tidak ada masalah di kantor, Sei-_kun_?"

"Hm...hanya sedikit lebih sibuk." Ujar Seijuurou. "Lusa aku akan mulai ambil cuti, jadi kau tenang saja."

"Aku tetap khawatir, Sei-_kun_." Tetsuya menghela napas dan disambut kekehan dari Seijuurou.

"Suamiku ini khawatiran sekali." Goda Seijuurou sambil mencium pipi Tetsuya. "Sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur." Ajaknya. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum dan mematikan lampu nakas.

"Selamat malam, Sei-_kun_."

"Malam, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya selalu menyukainya. Ketika Seijuurou tertidur di pelukannya, di saat itulah sosok Akashi Seijuurou melepaskan topeng kuatnya dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Hanya di hadapan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengelus rambut Seijuurou. Perlahan merasakan matanya memberat dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa ke alam mimpi.

~~oo00oo~~

"Ada masalah apa ini?"

Seijuurou kini duduk di belakang mejanya. Di hadapannya ada seorang karyawan yang memasang tampang serba salah dan duduk di depannya seseorang yang nampaknya merupakan manajer dari perusahaan cabang.

Seijuurou menatap karyawannya dan orang itu hanya berjengit. Seijuurou jelas makin kebingungan. Ditambah lagi manajer di hadapannya mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat.

"Aku sudah mengajukan aliran dana tambahan sejak bulan lalu untuk cabang di Chiba, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini tak ada respon, hm?" si manajer itu mengetukkan jarinya di atas pegangan kursi. Seijuurou mengecek lembaran laporan di hadapannya sekilas lalu mengangguk. Ia menaruh kembali laporan itu ke meja dan melipat tangannya, menatap pria paruh baya di depannya ini dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ah, benar. Permintaan aliran dana tambahan ini sudah ditolak, karena itu kami tak memberikannya." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Hah, kenapa? Bukannya tanpa itu perusahaan tak bisa berjalan, hah?"

"Itu karena beberapa bulan belakangan performa perusahaan cabang kalian yang paling jelek." Jawab Seijuurou seadanya. "Dan kami mencurigai ada praktik korupsi di perusahaan itu, jadi kami akan menghentikan dana selagi menyelidiki cabang ini. Bila sudah jelas, silahkan keluar." Ujar Seijuurou sembari memeriksa kertas lainnya. Tak diduga, mejanya malah digebrak keras menyebabkan iris matanya melebar. Didongakannya kepala untuk menatap manajer sialan yang angkuh itu. Seijuurou sudah cukup lelah, ditambah hormon kehamilannya membuat Seijuurou ingin membanting pria di hadapannya ini

Tapi bila ia lakukan, itu bisa membahayakan bayinya dan Tetsuya akan mengomelinya

"Kau itu terlalu banyak bicara, berikan saja dananya pada kami." Ujar pria itu sambil mendecih. Seijuurou hanya terdiam dan lanjut mengurusi beberapa laporan.

"Maaf, tapi kami menolak." Ujar Seijuurou tenang.

"HAH?! Hanya karena kau pemimpin perusahaan kau pikir kau bisa berbuat seenaknya, omega tengik!?"

Lagi-lagi menyinggung gendernya. Jujur Seijuurou sudah muak. Ia menaruh laporan yang tadi ia baca dan bangkit dari kursinya, menghadap langsung pria paruh baya itu. Ditariknya dasi pria itu hingga mencekik lehernya. Tatapan mata crimsonnya mendingin.

"Sekarang pilih nasibmu. Kau kubiarkan menjalani penggeledahan dengan tenang, atau langsung dihapus relasinya dari perusahaan ini. Aku tidak akan memaksa bila kau tidak mau mematuhi omega tengik ini, Pak Manajer." Bisik Seijuurou. Seluruh ucapannya mengandung nada berbahaya. Dilepaskannya dasi pria itu hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mendecih dan keluar dari ruangan sambil memaki Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela napas dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Tangan kanannya memijat pelipisnya sementara tangan kirinya mengelus perutnya perlahan.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang

~~oo00oo~~

"Selamat datang, Sei-_kun_."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum lemah menjawab sapaan Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya heran melihat tingkah laku istrinya. Ia hendak bertanya, namun terhenti karena Seijuurou sudah asyik mendengarkan cerita seru Kaiichirou mengenai kegiatan menggambarnya di sekolah. Ia bahkan memberikan gambar berisi coretan khas anak Tknya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou tersenyum dan mencium pipi putranya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Kaiichirou tertawa senang dan melanjutkan celotehannya. Tetsuya pun menghela napas.

Sepertinya pertanyaannya masih bisa menunggu.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan menemani Kaiichirou bermain sebentar hingga tertidur, Seijuurou segera melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan rasanya ia hanya ingin berbaring dan tidur hingga esok hari. Ia membuka bajunya perlahan dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Disaat ia sedang asyik dengan pemikirannya, tangan Tetsuya melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Tetsuya. Kau mengagetkanku saja." Tegur Seijuurou yang dibalas gumaman.

"Sei-_kun_ tidak terlihat terkejut." Sanggah Tetsuya yang dibalas helaan napas. Tetsuya perlahan menuntun Seijuurou ke ranjang mereka dan kini mereka berbaring berhadapan.

"Sei-_kun_ kelihatan lelah sekali." Ujar Tetsuya sambil mengelus pipi Seijuurou. Seijuurou menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tetsuya...kenapa semua orang selalu menyinggung masalah genderku?"

Tetsuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Masalah gender, berarti maksudnya status omeganya.

"Ada apa, Sei-_kun_?"

"Tadi ada masalah dengan manajer perusahaan cabang. Dia protes karena tidak diberi dana dan mengataiku omega tengik."

Tanpa sadar, tangan Tetsuya sedikit mengepal. Melihat itu, Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan Tetsuya, mendekatkannya pada bibirnya dan mengecup kepalan tangan itu membuat Tetsuya mengendurkannya sedikit.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengatasinya." Ujar Seijuurou. "Aku hanya muak kalau semua orang terus menerus meragukanku karena aku seorang omega."

Tetsuya bergumam. Ia tahu tidak semua orang diberi pemahaman sepertinya. Tidak semua orang diajari bahwa omega jugalah manusia yang memiliki hak mereka sendiri. Dan Tetsuya cukup beruntung ia memiliki orang tua yang baik dan mampu memberi pendidikan yang tepat padanya.

"Tidak apa, Sei-_kun_." Ujar Tetsuya. Tangannya menelusuri wajah Seijuurou dan perlahan berhenti di bibirnya. "Justru itulah yang membuatmu kuat. Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan mengenai status omegamu, kau tetap berjalan di jalan ini."

Iris Seijuurou melebar sebelum akhirnya melembut kembali. Tetsuya selalu paham bagaimana cara menyemangatinya. Selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kuharap semua orang bisa memiliki pikiran sepertimu dan mantan anggota tim basket kita dulu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kita bisa memulai." Tetsuya tersenyum penuh arti. "Kita ajari Kaiichirou-_kun_ dan adiknya tentang bagaimana mereka seharusnya bersikap."

"Tentu saja." Seijuurou menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Putra keluarga Akashi akan menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam norma dan etika."

"Tentu saja." Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Seijuurou. "Jangan khawatir, Sei-_kun_. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou balas tersenyum lembut. "Dan kau tahu akibatnya bila kau melanggar kata-kata itu."

"Aku sangat tahu, Sei-_kun_." Ujar Tetsuya. "Lagipula aku tak berniat melanggar kata-kataku."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Tetsuya menarik Seijuurou lebih dalam ke pelukannya yang disambut baik oleh Seijuurou. Kini mereka berada di pelukan masing-masing dalam keheningan, dan perlahan terlarut ke alam mimpi. Dengan perasaan aman, mengetahui mereka tidak akan terpisah

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu_

_Tak peduli seperti apa masa depan yang menanti_

**~~~END~~~**

HAAIII *kena tampol*

Y-ya saya kan dah lama gak ke FKNBI, jadi aktif dikit ga masalah dong *jangan keseringan La*

Saya kena WB dari jam tiga sore loh guys wkwkwk DAN BARU MUNCUL IDE PAS SAYA DAH MAU TIDUR. OTAK KAMPRET *heh masih untung dikasih ide*

Ini daripada disebut sekuel lebih ke side story gak sih? Whuahahaha *ditampol egen*

MAAF KALAU INI ABAL BANGET PEMIRSAAA UHUHU next time mau bikin side story soal Kaiichirou ah~~ nyiehehehehe *mikirapalu*

By the way cara Kaiichirou nyebut namanya emang begitu ya. Maklum, kan masih cadel hehehe *apasi*

OH IYA BALES REVIEW DULU LAAHH

**drunkenfish **aduh makasih loh udah mau bacaaa tapi siapa tau karena ini jadi demen ukeshi kan hiyahiyahiya *woy* Makasih reviewnya~~ dukung terus ya *sapalu*

**Yuyu arxlnn** EH IYA LAH AKU JUGA GA TEGA KALO AKASHI JADI SAMA NASH GILIRAN NASHNYA MASIH KEK BEGITU. Wah anda dendam kesumat sama Nash ya whuahahaha *apa* INI ADA DONG SEQUELNYA YUHUUU

**val pururin **EEEYY MAKASIH LAH COOYY ini udah ada sequelnya. Semoga puas ya~~

Yak segitu dulu. Gimana? Puas gak? Mau lagi? *jangan La utang FESI lu gimana*

Akhir kata, RnR~


End file.
